in other words death
by AdventureBound
Summary: a carry on from my last fic Discontinued


First day at college  
  
Author's notes: this is a continuation from my last story "it's a bura thing" please enjoy: warning not suitable for kids under 16 (  
  
"Trunks!!!" bulma called up the stairs  
  
"Trunks you're gonna be late get moving buster!" she called again. "I'm up I'm up!" trunks yelled back shifting his feet out of the bed and looking around the room. Rubbing his tired eyes he remembered not getting much sleep last night, he was nervous because all of his usual friends like Goten and marron were going to colleges near them and he was going to one more closer to him "west city college". Taking a few steps across the room he slipped open his top draw and took out a black sweater, some black trousers and headed to the on suite bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
"Mom? Which do you think looks better the pink or the red?" bura asked questioningly, but bulma ignored her and went to shout vegeta for breakfast  
  
"Mom!" bura cried stomping her left foot on the ground to get her attention causing a slight rift in one of the freshly laid tiles  
  
"Bura!! What the hell, they are my freshly laid tiles and you have already cracked one! That's coming out of your allowance missy!" bulma cried walking over to the broken tile and examining it. "Now what did you want!" she tried to ask nicely  
  
"Pink or red top?" bura asked calmly whilst quietly sulking  
  
"Definitely pink, you always look gorgeous in pink" bulma smiled remembering the first pink clothes she had brought for her daughter.  
  
"Thanks mom, I think I will wear the red one, don't wanna be mommy's little girl forever now do I?" she said scurrying away before bulma could get a word in edge ways. Just then a very grumpy vegeta walked in and sat down at the table, scoffing his six plates of eggs, bacon and fried bread.  
  
"Morning sleepy head" bulma whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Woman! I'm trying to eat!" vegeta growled through bites of his breakfast  
  
"Cant I show you how much I love you anymore? I thought you would have at least appreciated me for last night!" bulma moaned while washing up the dishes from bura's breakfast. Before he got a chance to answer her back he was surprised to see the state trunks was in when walking through the kitchen door, not that he was worried ... Well maybe a little.  
  
"Trunks! What the hell happened to you!" bulma cried running over to him, he looked like .. Like he'd been beaten up, he had wounds on his face that were just scabbing over and you could tell he was having trouble walking.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks groaned looking up at his mom standing next to him with her arm wrapped around his waist, edging him to sit down next to his father.  
  
"Mom I'm ok really! I'm fine I just got into a little scuffle with Goten that's all, just play fighting Ya know"  
  
"did you have to get all beat up before your first day at college anyone would think we were the ones beating you up!"  
  
"Mom, we aren't gonna see each other much anymore with all the extra work and training with dad, well we wanted to make it a good one!" trunks sighed thinking of his best friend, wondering when would be the next time he would see him.  
  
"Who won?" came a voice beside the two; they both stared at the person in question  
  
"Well." he questioned the two again losing his patience  
  
"I won dad, but it wasn't really a fight ." trunks was cut short by a grin across his father's face, bulma nearly passed out. As soon as it came it was gone again and vegeta stood up and left the room, heading to do some more training.  
  
"what was that all about?" bulma asked coyly staring at the open space that once was occupied by vegeta  
  
"I'm going to college before anything else happens, it's too dangerous here" he laughed and headed out the front door. Bulma smiled and laughed along with him, finally she thought to herself, finally they were a really happy family. But how long would it last .  
  
"Well here goes nothing" trunks said as he approached the college with caution, crossing the street he headed up the steps and through the doors. The place smelt fresh and full of newbie's all edging to get this over with as soon as possible. It was terrible being a newbie because you knew if you didn't fit the bill you would get picked on, you had to be smart and cool at the same time, you couldn't just be smart or else you would get bullied and if you were just cool then you'd be hooked on drugs before the day was out. Trunks shook the thoughts out of his head; he didn't need to worry about stuff like that he could take any of these guys down in a second.  
  
Walking down the hall he proceeded to the reception area where a lot of the newbie's had gathered waiting for someone with a bit of authority to appear. When the headmaster appeared he proceeded to hand out locker keys and class times. Trunks stood way at the back and took the last locker key and the last class time sheet neither of which were in very good condition. Smiling to himself he waited for the head teacher to read out the rules and regulations and headed off to his locker, then to his first class biology.  
  
Two hours of non stop talking from the teacher later and it was finally dinner time trunks headed out to the court yard and sat next to the water fountain, looking through his study time sheet he managed to figure out that his next class was business studies "great" he thought with sarcasm and took a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Hi" a girl's voice appeared behind him. Turning around quickly he knocked the rest of his lunch into the water  
  
"Shit!" he cursed and grabbed the soggy sandwich out of the water  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, did I scare you" she spoke running to his side  
  
"Ah no, I wasn't really that hungry anyway" he lied  
  
"I'm Marianne" she spoke again this time holding out her hand, smiling.  
  
"I'm trunks" he blushed and took her hand shaking it lightly "nice to meet you".  
  
"So you're in my biology class huh?" she asked taking a seat next to him looking down at the note he'd taken moments ago in class  
  
"I guess so" he mumbled not really knowing what to say  
  
"Forgive me for asking but do your parents abuse you?" she quietly asked  
  
"Wha??" he looked at her confused  
  
"The bruises?"  
  
"Oh these, nah! I was play fighting with my best friend and we got into a little scuffle" he stopped himself short thinking she might not believe him since she didn't know he was a sayjin  
  
"O . K" she replied looking away blushing "Sorry I didn't mean to imply anything" she whispered still not looking in his direction. Taking her arm he asked  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I best get going don't want to be late for my next class" she replied standing up and walking away slowly  
  
"Wait!" trunks shouted and ran over to her. Stopping she turned around as trunks fumbled his things together and ran up beside her  
  
"I think we have business studies together too, can I walk you there?" smiling she held out her hand and he took it, together they walked hand in hand to the next class.  
  
Across the court sat a tall muscular man,  
  
"You will pay trunks briefs vegeta, you will pay!" 


End file.
